A New Love
by fuera
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikiyo, her love for him shifts and she find comfort in some one else


A Change of Heart

~Chapter 1~

Kagome sat in the woods crying from just seeing Inuyasha with Kikiyo yet again, "Why I'm I still here, they don't need me any more, They have Kikiyo now." Kagome said wiping the tears from her cheaks, she shook her head, "No Inuyasha doesn't need me any more, Shippo, Songo, and Miroku still need me. I will not let that-that mutt..." she was cut off by a low male voice.

"Talking to your self again are we?!" the guy said walking in to the clearing were Kagome sat.

"Go away Sesshomaru. I want to be alone." Kagome said not looking up to him.

"Now you know that's not true. Want to know how I know?" Sesshomaru said knelling down in front of Kagome, "Because you come to the same spot you always do when your up set" Sesshomaru said standing back up.

"Its none of your bissness, just leave me alone." Kagome said not looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at kagome for a moment before speaking up, "Its Inuyasha again isn't it, Kagome." Sesshomaru said looking down at her, Kagome looked up to the great lord then back down at her hands and nodded. "Kagome come with me, to my lands in the west, forget about this place and come with me please?!" Sesshomaru asked her holding out his hand for Kagome to take, "To be Rins mother, even if its not forever." He said looking into her eyes.

Kagome just looked at him as she had a flash back of when she and Sesshomaru first met lone in the woods like this.

*Flash Back*

Kagome was running through the woods from seeing Inuyasha and Kikiyo. When the miko's foot caught a root in the ground, twisting it to no end. Kagome fell to the ground holding her ankle when she heard something in the woods. the eyes of many demons sruounding her where she sat. Kagome wanted to run but culdnt because of her ankle. She sat there waiting for the worst but nothing came nothing but deadly calm all around her. She opened he eyes to find a pair of feet in front of her. Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha older brother Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

He held the sword tokigen for a second before sheathing it and kneeling down in front of Kagome. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome's ankle then took off her shoe and sock to find that her ankle in deed was swollen. "Do you always hurt your self in such ways." He asked as he took out Tinsega and stood up. "You must really be a hand full for my brother, there you should feel better before to long." He said taping Kagome's ankle and turning to go.

"But why, why did you help me you hate your brother and so you hate me as well, I don't under stand." Kagome said getting up and brushing the dirt off her self.

"Because I can't stand the way my brother lets his wench wonder the woods at night and get hurt." He said as he looked into Kagome's eyes and sighed _'Because it hurts me to see you hurt as well'_ but he did not say this out loud.

"But he doesn't care, he doesn't even know I'm out here, he thinks that I'm with Songo and the others." Kagome started to cry and out of pity Sesshomaru took Kagome's chin in his hand and lifted it to were he could look into her tear filed eyes.

"But you deserve so much more, your worth so much more." Sesshomaru said taking a piece of cloth and giving it to Kagome, turned and left a vary confused miko behind.

Kagome looked down at the cloth and seen that it had a crescent moon on it. Confused Kagome held the cloth to he cheak and began to walk back to camp.

back at camp

Kagome walked into the camp to find a vary upset Inuyasha,

"Where the hell have you been!" Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"Inuyasha, Sit boy." kagome said as she walked by him.

Kagome walked into the hut to find Songo and Miroku sipping tea. "Songo would you like to come with me to the hot springs?" Kagome asked as she got a towel. "Yes, I'll come with you." Songo said grabbing a towel as well. Kagome and Songo walked out of the hut and to the hot springs.

At the springs Songo turnd to Kagome who was like a sister to her as well a best friend. Songo seen that the young miko was looking at a small piece of cloth in her hands, "Kagome are you ok? I mean, you and Inuyasha get into a fight and then you too run off then he comes back and a bout an hour latter you to come back then you sit him. Now you look like your not even here. What's wrong, you know you can tell me." Songo said looking into the obviously confused miko. "Ya I know I can talk to you that's why we are here, is it possible for some one who you know to be evil, to turn around and be so nice and caring?" Kagome said looking back down at here hands. "Are we talking about humans or demons?" Songo asked now looking right at Kagome. "Demons." Kagome said looking up. "Yes, if they have a good heart from the begning like are friend Inuyasha. Why, what happened." Songo said now looking worried.

"well you know how I ran into the woods to night well I found Inuyasha talking to kikiyo and I just lost it. I took off running, till I triped and fell hurting my ankle." Kagome said starting to tear up, "then i found myself srounded but thats not all, Sesshomaru showed up saved me and healed me ankle. Songo he talked to me, he didn't want to hurt me I know he didn't want to hurt me. I think he might have feelings for me. I have never seen that side of him before, I don't think any one has. Songo I think I might like this new Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking up to Songo with a shy tear stained face. "Oh Kagome." Songo said as they got out of the springs. "Songo I really hope I see him again soon." Kagome said looking into the forest where Sesshomaru was standing some ways a way.

_'shes crying again but more like happy tears then sad' _Sesshomaru thought as he leand up against a tree "Yes my Kagome, you will see me vary soon." Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked to the clearing that rin was playing in.

*end flash back*

Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was still looking at her, waiting for her ansser. "oh sesshomaru, hun, I cant just leave every one like that I have to tell Songo and get my things because If I just disaper Inuyasha will come looking for me and I don't want that, but I'll come see you tomorrow morning and we can talk here ok." Kagome said getting up and walking over to him, hugging him then she kissed his check and said a soft sorry and with that she walked back to the village.

Walking into the village kagome found Inuyasha waiting for her "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she walked up to him. "Where that hell have you been? I have been worried."Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome, who's voice was getting louder.

"Not enough that you didn't come find me but go see Kikiyo AGAIN!!!"

Kagome balled her fists up and walked into the hut and got a towel, Songo did the same, then the to walked to the springs. "Why is she so bitchy." Inuyasha said under his breth.

"SIT BOY" Kagome said walking with songo into the woods to the hot springs. As they walked kagome had another flash back.

*Flash Back*

Kagome was walking through the wood because Inuyasha had told every one he was going to go think and so she did the same. She came to a clearing and sat down next to a tree and started to think, _'its been 5 days since I have seen him and I really want to talk to him right now and maybe I might be able to get some anssers out of him.' _"I just don't under stand why he helped me when he did, how can someone who I know to be evil be so nice and caring??" Kagome said as she took the cloth out of her pocket and looked at it.

"What don't you under stand miko" came that deadly calm voice.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru walking twords her. Her heart did a back flip as she wanted to smile. She was happy that Sesshomaru came back to see her. "What are you doing here lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as Sesshomaru stood in front of her.

"Hows your ankle?" He asked as he nelt down and looked at her ankle, _`hes avoiding my question on prepose' _Kagome said laughing to her self, "Its fine I can walk on it now cant I." Kagome said getting up.

"I see that Inuyasha does not know that your out here yet again, dear Miko." Sesshomaru said as he helped Kagome up and took a look around. "Hn, like he cares. I don't I know that much." Kagome said folding her arms. "A little hot headed are we?" Sesshomaru said leaning against a tree and watching Kagome storm around the little clearing. Kagome stoped and looked to he for a second and then retruned to pacing before she was stoped and turnd around. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes a little stardel, she became even more stardel as Sesshomaru's lips brushed against hers. _`What the hell, I have to get away form him.' _The next thing Kagome knew she was standing behind Sesshomaru. Her forehead started to hurt as a simble flashed in the middle of her forehead then Kagome pased out.

Sesshomaru turned to see for a split second a girl with long black hair and silver streak thought out it, long blue nails, and blue marking simaler to that of his own marks. The girl also had ears and a tail. Then it was all gone and Kagome stood in the clearing. Sesshomaru then seen a white tear drop with a upside down five-point star in it, the estern lands sine. Then she fanted, Sesshomaru ran over to her and cought her before she hit the ground. _'I cant take her back to the village Inuyasha will fight with me and I don't need that right now, not yet.' _Sesshomaru thought to him self, then he smelt them the wolves from the other night.

"So we meet again lord Sesshomaru. I am Tykren lady Kagome's elder. The girl is not who she appears to be, as you may have noticed. The other night when we met I was just trying to protected her from you. Seeing that the first time you had met the girl, you tried to kill her. If it wasn't for your brother you just might have. But when the miko Kikiyo came back from the dead the boy stopped caring as much as he used to and we, the wolves, had to talk more and more action." Tykren said sitting in front of him and Kagome

"Is that so, well then you can help me. I need you to go to the village and get Songo the demon slayer and bring her here, but you cant be seen by Inuyasha do you hear me?" Sesshomaru said looking down to the sleeping Kagome. "Yes I will but only for the girls sake." Tykren said as he turned and ran to the village.

The wolf ran to the village to find Songo out side with Kilala,

"Lady Songo?" Tykren asked stopping in front of her. "Yes, that's me." Songo said getting up. "I need you to come with me to lady Kagome." Tykren said turning and running into the woods

Songo jumped onto Kilala and followed the wolf. They came to a clearing where Sesshomaru was holding a pasted out Kagome. Sesshomaru looked up as Tykren and Songo came into the clearing. "Lord Sesshomaru, I thought Kagome was joking when she told me about you last night." Songo said abit shocked. "What happened to her?" Songo said walking over to Kagome and Sesshomaru neeling down next to them and fealing her palse and forehead.

"Well she fainted and if I wasn't here she wouldn't be found till tomorrow. But you'll take good care of here right, I know she can trust you, then so can I." Sesshomaru said as he helped Songo get Kagome onto Kilala. "Don't worrie I'll take good care of her for you." Songo said now getting onto Kilala her self, Kagome coming to some as Kilala took to the air.

Songo took Kagome to the village and into the hut and laid her down and made some tea. "What the hell happened to her?" Inuyasha said as he walked into the hut and looked down at Kagome. "She's sleeping, she's not feeling well, now be quiet or leave!" Songo said as Inuyasha left the hut just as Kagome came too. "What ever stupid winch." Inuyasha said walking to the monk who was sitting by a tree with Shippo. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Kagome said walking with songo's help to the hot springs.

*End Flash Back*

After Songo and Kagome got into the hot springs Kagome spoke up. "Songo, He asked me to go with him to his castle in the west, and live with him to be Rin's mother. I don't know what to do I don't want to leave you guys but his offer sounds so good. You know what I mean. Ha ha, he whats to take me away from here. What should I do?" Kagome said confused. "Well what did you tell him?" Songo asked looking to Kagome. "Well I told him that I would talk to you about it and then talk to him tomorrow. I don't want to leave Shippo here either." Kagome said looking to Songo again. "Well I say leave, we'll all be fine. Take Shippo with you, he doesn't need to be here with Inuyasha any ways." Songo said as the two girls relaced in the hot water.


End file.
